Not Today
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer Reid couldn't sleep but he had a very important day tomorrow. There is a character death in this story.


I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer opened and shut his tired eyes. Open…close…open…close again…open and keeps them open.

He should be used to these sleepless nights, they come and go but sometimes that happen so frequently that it amazes him that he would function at all. She rose out of bed and walked to the window. When he turned back to the bed, he saw a familiar friend standing next to it.

"Rough night?"

"Hey Tobias…yeah I can't sleep."

"Have you tried sleeping medication? That could help."

Spencer sighed, "The last thing I want to be is medicated."

"Because of your fear of being like your mother? Spencer, just because you need help doesn't mean you're crazy. Meds and doctors are there to help you."

Spencer sat on the bed and looked down at his hands. "I feel so lost, JJ is gone and everyone seems to be drifting apart."

Tobias nodded, "I've noticed that they have been very distant lately as well. But there isn't really much we can do about."

"What do you mean?"

Tobias gave Spencer a sad smile, "Spencer, it's time to sleep you have to get up in the morning. Tomorrow is a big day for you, remember?"

"Oh yeah, everyone is going to be there." Tobias nodded and Spencer snuggled under the covers.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

The sun rose and shown through the small window in Spencer's room. Spencer woke up to the sound if someone's voice.

Tobias appeared and helped Spencer get up, "It's time to go Spencer."

Spencer smiled and he was lead out of his room by the man who came to wake him up.

He was lead to a small room with a glass window to another room.

Spencer became very nervous, "Tobias I'm scared."

Tobias put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be everything will be just fine."

Spencer was put on a padded table and strapped in. Three other people came into the room and stuck a needle in both arms.

"You alright Mr. Reid?"

"Yes I'm fine."

The lady gave a grim smile and made sure everything was in place.

Spencer couldn't see what was in the other window but could see that people were moving around in there.

"How many more minutes" asked one of them.

"Three."

Spencer laid back and sighed, "Today is a good day huh Tobias?"

He smiled and held Spencer's hand, "Yes it is."

"Alright, turn on the machine" said someone but Spencer didn't pay attention.

Slowly a liquid was flowing from the tubes attached to Spencer arms and then into his body.

Spencer shivered and a tear fell, "Tobias….."

"Don't worry Spencer; you're just going to sleep."

Spencer shut his eyes and became limp on the table, Tobias vanished.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

On the other side of the glass window, Morgan, Hotch, JJ, Prentiss, Garcia, and Rossi watched their young friend die.

The execution was swift and painless. Tears fell from their eyes as they saw the life vanish from his eyes.

"I just can't believe it…why he did it" said Morgan.

Hotch sighed, "We can't ever really be sure."

They exited the room quietly and Hotch was handed a file by the security guard for their files on Spencer Reid's final hours of the case.

He opened it slowly and read the following silently.

_**Spencer Reid shot and killed his mother Diana Reid and the same day stabbed his father William Reid. Both were found dead at their houses two days later.**_

_**Spencer Reid was found in his apartment with a gun pointed to his head in an attempted suicide. The police were able to stop him and arrest him. **_

_**Later on, doctors said he was unfit for a trial as he was mentally ill. He was sentenced to be treated at the St. James hospital for the criminally mentally ill. **_

_**After one year, Spencer showed no signs of improvement and soon started to talk to an imaginary figure called "Tobias".**_

_**Two years after being sent to the hospital, Spencer Reid stabbed and killed a nurse with a metal object that he hid in his room.**_

_**He managed to break out of his room when the guards tried to subdue him. Spencer went on a killing spree and murdered seven people.**_

_**Finally, a court trial was held and the judge sentenced Mr. Reid to the death penalty.**_

_**On March 18**__**th**__**, 2013, Spencer Reid was executed.**_

Hotch closed the file and walked to his car, he would bring the file to the office and have t sorted along with others in the large achieves. But not today.

Today, they will grieve for the loss of a great friend. Hotch drove his car to Morgan's house where they were having a private gathering which was planned for after Spencer's execution.

PLEASE REVIEW __


End file.
